My Little Tako
by YoukoLaguna
Summary: Did you ever get those 'What are they thinking while this is going on' questions about some character? Well I did, and this is the result. Don't kill me yet..


My Little Tako  
By: Laguna (orca@colint.com)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Bouncers, game characters, nothing. (Can I wish though?) The only people who are mine is Nazo.   
Notes: /...../ is change of time. C&C welcomed. (Duh!)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daddy!!" A tall, lean man in his mid twenties took off his reading glasses to better see what was wanted of him. Suddenly it seemed as though a golden ray of sunshine had entered the room despite the darkening sky outside. Dangling locks of gold bounced upon the head of a chubby, yet cute toddler as she pranced in the room. Sparkling pools of green mirrored the man's own eyes as he looked lovingly at his daughter. Bending down he questioned his angel   
"What is it my little *tako?" giggling in the precious ways children do, she moved a large gray object behind her back. Only two things, which seemed to be legs, were visible.   
"We... err I'm hungry!!" She pouted with cherry red cherub lips.   
"Well, there's some rice and toast waiting for you in the kitchen, along with your lunch.."  
"Thank you daddy!!" She climbed vigorously into her father's lap to give him a hug around his tanned neck. Her chimed laughter filled the house as his shoulder length chocolate hair tickled her face. She inhaled his scent of after shave and sandalwood, feeling safe and secure in his arms.   
"Nazomi? Nazo! Get your jacket honey, it looks like it's going to rain!" A sweet soprano drifted from downstairs.   
"But daddy" she whispered "I don't wanna put on that stuffy jacket! I wanna dance in the rain!"   
"Better do as your mother says. I don't want to get in trouble again!" The little girl's face fell to a frown "But if you hurry the fairies will put something good in your lunch!" He said with a smile of a parent.  
"Really!!" the man nodded. "I go see!" with that she jumped off his lap and ran excitedly into the kitchen, a gray octopus flailing behind her. Heels clicked on the wooden planks of the stairs. The man looked up to see his wife saunter down. She was somewhat heavy set but had beautiful blonde locks, just like their daughter.   
"Honey! You'll be late if you don't get going soon." He looked down at his leather wrist watch and back to his wife.  
"Ohayo to you to, and I have plenty of time!"  
"I'm sorry honey, but I'm jus a bit anxious about you getting a promotion and a bonus.." The father looked behind him and lowered his voice.  
"Now don't you worry, we're on to something big. And don't worry" He embraced his wife, resting his chin on her golden head "when I get that bonus, we'll be able to pay for Nazo's medical bills." The woman's brown eyes watered some as she rested her head against his white dress shirt.  
"Mommy! Mommy! Look what the faeries gave me!" Nazomi skipped in holding a brightly colored tin canister. The loving couple released their embrace to pay attention to their proof of their love. "Fruit drops!!" The girl squealed in delight. Suddenly the man looked again at his watch.   
"I have to go you two, but I'll be back in time for supper!" Almost running he went to the door and picked up his leather black briefcase when he heard his little girl yell. Running back he sought the source of alarm. Nazo looked up with starting tears and lifted up the problem. The overly loved octopus had three of its feet dangling by mer threads. The animal's glossy eyes winked at him. Tentatively he reached down to take the injured creature.   
"I'll take him with me to work, where I'll fix him. Is that ok with you hon?" The cherub girl nodded, writhing her hands together with worry. Reaching down he kissed her forehead before he left in his car to go to work.  
  
~*~  
The doorbell's music chimed through the rooms of the family home. Nazomi looked up from her puzzle and ran to the large door. "Daddy's home!" she called happily as she opened the door. But it 'twas not 'Daddy' who was standing outside. Instead it was a large man who was hidden under a long navy blue windbreaker with the Local Police symbol gleaming in front. A moment later the mother of the household was standing behind her daughter, gently guiding her out of the way.   
"May I help you?" her voice was filled with concern and.... A hint of fear... Bowing his head he held out a large gray object. The girl snatched the object away and hugged it's battered form. It was the her stuffed octopus but the three legs were still missing, and grease was smeared upon it. Another glance proved that one of it's smiling eyes were also missing.   
"Mrs. Amos? I'm afraid to have to tell you this. I'm really sorry but.." The rest of the conversation went to deaf ears as the girl continued to examine her beloved pet. Finally she tugged her mother's red skirt.   
"Mommy, Daddy didn't fix my tako.." More tears ran from the women's sad face..   
  
~*~  
/Six years later.../  
  
He was flying. Well it felt like flying, but he was really falling. Falling into blackness. Hot fire made his dead pale skin gleam like the full moon. Wide gray eyes stared at the stars, which seemed to be like trapped fireflies in a black void of coldness. "No, it's not over!" Memories of a past life overcame the insanity, like a stream of pure water washing out debris. The vinyl and polyester makings of his skin tight armor became increasingly hotter. His silver hair fluttered about his face as the wind caressed him. He didn't want to die. He had just found his self beneath the blanket of cold madness.   
"It's not over yet!" His yells seemed to be burned as he got closer to the thruster's fire. Flashes of truth and promises went across his mind. He smiled, until one final memory rushed pat. "I haven't...." It seemed as though the fires of hell ripped apart his body as the thrusters were ignited. An endless scream was heard by uncaring ears.   
Nothing was left. Nothing but his last lingering thought witch floated on unheard... "I haven't fixed my little tako yet."  
  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
Kinda suck-o huh? Oh well.. -_-..  
  
*tako= octopus (yummy!)  



End file.
